warehouse_13_ideas_and_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Crossing Path's Once Again
This story will show us agent Karess Johnson and Aden Taylor partnering up once again. Enjoy Crossing Paths It was a fantastic day I had just came from collecting Hannibal Lectors spoons which almost put me on a flesh eating frenzy when I came In contact. But It was still a glories day because I was with my prophesized love Claudia Donovan. I was trying to make her fall In love with me once again because If I don't one of us has to die. I knew It was a special occassion because everyone was gathered around. My other evidence was that Mrs. Frederick was wearing Coco Chanel's test perfume. She brought me in a corner and told me that " Time Is almost up remember Karess when you turn eighteen you must have married agent Donovan or one of you has to die". I sighed and spoke under my breath "You sound like a broken record" She yelled "What did you say" and I remained quiet. Then I asked why Is everyone here everybody moven out of the way in synchronized order It took a couple seconds but out of nowhere agent Aden Taylor appeared. I had a big smile on my face I was even jumping but I stopped when he turned around, put his hand on his forehead, and rolled his eyes. Right before I was about to speak he put his hand over my mouth and said "I heard enough out of you during our last partnership". Next thing you know I stuck my hand out waiting for a handshake and when he shook he was shocked by the one hundred volt joy buzzer I was wearing. When a person Is shocked by It the effect Is they will continue to laugh for ten minutes and the result Is the effected will always get the pranker back worse. How he got me back Is another story. He told me about how he had to break into Alexander Flemings house/museum and capture his original mold that when stuck on someone it will take away there diseases. I smiled In ah because I am an expert on health and disease. Mrs. Frederick walked back In the room and told us since Artie Is out she will be sending us on a mission. Aden spoke up and said "I he messes me up there will be problems unlike last time". Mrs. Frederick Yelled back and said "If one does something than all will be punished. I know you both have heard of the three muscateers". Aden works for the warehouse but he does not live close to the warehouse he Is a distant agent which means he works alone. If the regents think he has done good on this mission than he will be able to live here. One of the regents told us we will be partnering up again and we need to collect five artifacts we remained silent. First we were sent to Buffalo, New York to the Buffalo Museum Of Science. On the plane I repeatedly said "My ears are popping aren't you going to do something. Next thing you know Aden slapped me on the head and the ear popping actually went away. When we got off Aden told me to hold his jacket sleeve so we could use his pokeball to teleport to the destination. Aden's ora told him that there were three artifacts located inside. What drove us to the artifact was this part of New York was getting 10 feet of snow. Which Is strange because It Is spring time and no other close states were getting snow. Aden tapped the door and It was open this was very eerie In which the museum was close that day. When we walked In there was a birthday party going on. Aden being so intelligent he brought a picture frame that has the power to freeze people. After everyone was froze Aden walked around and then banged his head on the wall and spoke "Stupid stupid stupid the artifact was infront of my face the whole time. I muttered confused "Wah" Aden stated " The stop sign from the blizzard of 77' which It will cause a city to snow until the snow has reached the word stop. He looked around and I was gone but then he saw me In another room and I ran back and told him "I found the other two Marie Curie's goggles that let you change your body into any form of matter and Darwin's notebook that will create a new species on every country when opened. Me and Aden said at the same time "Case closed". The following day Mrs. Frederick scoulded us for not already collecting the other two artifacts. We left immidiately and drove to the N.A.S.A space museum. Aden and I knew that there were two artifacts here. I found one a little after we had got there It was Neil Armstrong's wrist watch and when It Is worn It takes away the wearers gravity. But also Aden had found and old rusty light switch that Neil Armstong had taken In space with him. Right before I was going to flick It Aden yelled "No". Aden said he used his pocket artifact info-nater and the effect read that If flicked It will turn all stars light off including the sun. Mrs. Frederick told us before we came home to take a day off and we did exactly what she said. In the hotel room Aden looked over at me and asked what was bothering me. Which was very strang because he usually did have a care for me at all. I spoke to him about the pressure that was on me and how I have to marry Claudia by the time I am eighteen and If I haven't married her one of us has to die. Then he asked me "Wont't I be to young In age to marry". I told him " Since the warehous has been around caretakers have been known to marry at a young age. Just look at agent Tutankhamun". When I looked over he was fast asleep. Artie popped up on the farnsworth that very morning saying "Your vacation Is over time to come home". I went back to sleep but did not wake up until Aden literally kicked me out of bed which was two hours later. He told me while a was sleeping adrift he went out and collected three artifacts and transported them to the warehouse using his pokeball. Before I got dressed he told me " You put to much pressure on yourself for your age you nerf to take a load off". I said "Your right but I have to be prompted for my future job". When we drove back the regents, Mrs. Frederick, Pete, Myka, D. Johnson, and Claudia were at the entrance. At the same time me and Aden said "Oh no" but then we changed our minds when their frowns turned into smiles. Mrs. Frederick walked up to Aden and said "You now are a official warehouse agent also since you did a marvelous job you will be asked to be agent Karess's Partner. Aden Taylor's response " I will say........." TO BE CONTINUED................... Rate below and also Per ankh please answer the final question.